Electronic devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to enter into various operating states based on use. For example, an electronic device may enter into a deep sleep state to conserve power at times when it is not being used, or is not likely to be used. On the other hand, the electronic device may remain in an active state, or in standby state, if the electronic device has recently been used, or is likely to be used.
When the electronic device is in a deep sleep state, a period of time may be required for the electronic device to leave its deep sleep state and to “wake up” so as to be ready for operation. Typically, the electronic device leaves its deep sleep state upon receiving an initial command from a user and/or upon receiving information from another electronic device. However, the time required for the electronic device to transition out of its deep sleep state may require an unacceptably long duration, especially if the user or another electronic device needs to operate the electronic device in a relatively short period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide alternative ways for a electronic device to transition out of its deep sleep state so as to be able to more quickly respond to an initial command from a user and/or to information received from another electronic device.